DQ A Christmas Candle
by ccmal
Summary: Sully and Mike share a close moment on Christmas Eve


**A Christmas Candle**

_Dr__. Quinn Medicine Woman inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C Malandrinos_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

As they danced Sully drew Michaela closer, though still retaining the respectable distance that denied the gossips of Colorado Springs much tongue wagging. Sully's pulse quickened and a drop of sweat trickled down his back.

Michaela's eyelids fluttered, perplexing him. How could one woman's face hold such an alluring mixture of sweet innocence and burning sensuality? A trait noticed by every man who laid eyes upon the beautiful Dr. Quinn.

Sully caught a glimpse of long blonde hair set against a knee-length black suit coat close to the doorway. Momentarily shifting his focus, Sully took in Hank. A cigar burned between his fingers and his relaxed lean against the door of Robert E's barn seemed out of sync with the scowl that etched lines around his mouth. Flanking his sides were Loren and Jake. A chuckle escaped Sully's lips.

"What's so funny?" Michaela's eyebrows rose and her lips came together in a slight pucker that Sully found enticing.

"Nothin'." His hand tightened at the small of her back.

"You're not laughing at me are you?" Again she unknowingly teased him with her seductive innocence.

Sully's fingers grazed her silky long hair. It was curled for the festivities with a sprig of winter blue and white flowers atop her head gently cradled by the sweet smelling auburn tresses; the color of purity, just another sign that she had no idea how easily she captured the heart of men.

They continued their dance, enjoying each other's company, not noticing the many steady eyes upon them—the proper doctor from Boston and the rugged mountain man who moved gracefully, yet with obvious discomfort under his suit.

Hank tossed his cigar out the barn door and swaggered toward them. The last few notes of the song dissipated into the air. Hank flipped back a strand of hair that had fallen into his line of sight, revealing blue eyes that danced with mischievous glee.

"Good evenin' Michaela."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Hello Hank."

Sully found the lilt in her voice intoxicating, yet disturbing. How could she smile at him that way?

Hank took a step closer. "You look pretty tonight."

Michaela's head turned as her cheeks tinged red. "Thank you. You look very dashing."

Sully's hands clenched into fists. Just once he wished Michaela would disregard her proper upbringing and put Hank in his place. Though it could be possible that she enjoyed the attention, even if she never consciously sought it. The thought made waves of anger rise up from his stomach and settle into his throat, which was now as dry as the ground during a drought.

Hank flashed a devilish smile in Sully's direction, then focused his attention on Michaela. "They're gonna light the tree soon," said Hank. "I was wonderin' if ya wanted to join me."

Michaela's gaze flitted back and forth between the two men. Her lips parted, but no words came out as she wrung her hands one over the other. _What would it be like to kiss those lips? _How would Michaela react if Sully lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers in a much more meaningful way than he had on her birthday? Were it not for his conflicting feelings over Abigail, he might have already done it. Was he ready? Was she? Did Michaela even want him that way?

"Thank you for the invitation Hank."

The sweetness of her voice rattled Sully's nerves. She wouldn't really leave with him, would she?

Michaela wove her hand into Sully's. "But Sully already invited me."

Hank's brow furrowed the moment she spoke Sully's name. He glared at the mountain man as if he considered fighting for Michaela right in the middle of the dance floor.

Michaela's fingers wrapped around Sully's arm. "There's the Reverend now. I'll go get my wrap." Michaela smiled tentatively before strolling over to the bench that held their coats.

Robert E's barn had been the perfect place for the town's Christmas Eve celebration. After the tree lighting they would walk over to the church for service before going home to spend the night with their families. Sully wondered if he would be invited to and hear Michaela and the children read Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol._

The graceful sway of Michaela's hips made Sully's heart jump. Hank spun around to leave, but a confident Sully grasped his arm.

Sully stepped in close enough that he could smell the liquor on Hank's breath. "Truth is, you're not man enough to hold a candle to her."

Hank yanked his arm away and stomped off, encircling the waist of one of his girls as he pushed the barn door open with a slam and left. Loren and Jake shared a knowing glance and a smile that probably meant Hank would hear about Michaela's rejection later, after a few shots of whiskey.

Sully strode over to Michaela and helped her pull her woolen cloak over her shoulders.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I don't think Hank is used to hearin' the word "no'."

Michaela nodded, then took the arm that Sully offered her and strolled outside. Matthew, Colleen and Brian were already standing next to the large tree in the center of town that had been decorated earlier in the day.

After the tree lighting, Sully asked Matthew to take his younger siblings into the church, letting him know they would be along shortly.

"Did you need to talk to me about something?" She pulled her cloak closer to her chin as a cold blast of wind whirled around them.

"No," he leaned in closer, his voice barely above a whisper. "I just wanted to do somethin' I've been thinkin' about all night."

Sully lifted her chin and paused for only a moment before claiming her lips with his. The kiss deepened and her body molded to his, a surprising but welcome feeling. The second the kiss broke, he wanted to pull her closer, but didn't want to risk losing what he had gained.

She shivered against the wind. "We really should get inside."

Sully put his arm around her shoulders and nodded, keeping her close as they walked. "If you want I can stay a bit later tonight to keep the fire goin while you and the children read."

"I'd like that. Reading that book makes me miss my father even more."

He stopped her at the bottom step to the church. "I'd like to give ya my present tonight if that's okay. I'm headin' out to see Cloud Dancing in the mornin'."

Michaela's eyes widened and Sully saw a glimmer in them he had never seen before. "You've already given me the best gift I could ever have."

His forehead crinkled as confusion overtook him. "I did?"

Michaela cupped his face in her hands. "For Christmas I received the greatest gift of all…the gift of love." She tilted her head up and her eyes fluttered closed. Sully's heart pounded in his chest as he drew closer. "I love you Sul—"

"What the?" Sully bolted up into a sitting position from his makeshift bed. His hand clutched his chest over where his heart still pounded. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to focus on his surroundings.

The morning sun filtered through the heavily wooded area. His fringed jacket lay across his pack, and his belt, with his tomahawk tucked inside, leaned against it. He found her dressed and sitting on a fallen log, her mirror leaning up against another tree as she braided her hair.

Michaela looked at him through the mirror. "You're awake." He nodded. "We're you dreaming?"

Sully ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah."

"The way you were moaning I thought it might be a nightmare."

The last scene of his dream flashed to the front of his mind. She was so close, so accepting of him despite how different they were, despite how little he had to offer her.

She stood over him, her gaze slightly turned from his naked chest. "If you start a fire I'll make some coffee before we head home."

"Uh…sure." He grabbed his shirt off and pulled it over his head. The brisk morning left goose bumps on his skin before he slid his arms into his jacket. Or could they be from his lingering thoughts of her?


End file.
